Faithfully
by ohladybright
Summary: Puck's defining moment to Quinn.


Puck looks over at Quinn from his seat; her hands resting peacefully on her growing stomach. There was something about her - the way she cocked her eyebrow every time he mentioned Super Mario Bro's. They had been living together since Sectionals and things had been different between them. At first, Quinn was dead set on going through this alone, but she soon realized that help was needed.

Their relationship was strange. Some days they were together and other days they just...weren't. Puck wanted to blame Quinn's increasing baby hormones, but it was mostly his fault. It was hard changing and being a stable boyfriend. Regardless, Quinn was his baby mama and Puck made sure to watch out for her. She could see that he was staring, so she rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Mercedes.

Puck sometimes had a difficult time expressing what he was feeling. Usually he would bottle up his emotions and forget, but with Quinn they share everything. Sure, he had friends before, but Quinn was becoming his very best. They could sit for hours and talk about nothing and it never got tiring. Quinn was not the girl he thought - she was goofy and a bit clumsy. Puck felt bad for thinking she was a bitch in the past. Truthfully, Quinn was an angel. It seemed a bit corny, but it was the plain truth.

He felt a tightening in his chest when he saw Quinn smile. She was perfect. Though he would never admit this, Puck often wondered what there daughter would be like. If anything he hoped she'd be more like Quinn then himself. Puck would never deny that he was a mess and made a shit load of mistakes, but for his baby girl - well he'd do anything.

Puck realized that he had fucked up. Caring so much about being popular and not remembering what was important. Why was it he was able to sing to Rachel and Mercedes - but never publicly declare how he felt for Quinn? The idea seemed perfect and Puck quickly left the choir room - determined to find the perfect song for her.

Quinn walked into the choir room, wondering where the hell Puck was. When she got up this morning he was gone. If she didn't know any better she'd assume he was at some girls house. Quinn fought back the urge to vomit as she imagined that picture. Mercedes gave Quinn a beautiful smiled and waved her over. It was weird, being friends with Mercedes - actually enjoying her company. Quinn felt like a whole new person and she was slowly forgetting her old life.

Living with Puck was different, but somewhat enjoyable. He was surprisingly very neat and organized. Quinn felt at home there, more so then she ever did at her old home. Puck's mother was loving and nurturing, something Quinn could get use too.

The biggest surprise of all was Puck. At school no one would know, but he was a real sweetheart. Every night while they watched TV - usually reruns of Sex and the City and Married with Children, Puck would rub her feet. She even once got him to paint her toe nails! Quinn understood his desperate need for popularity; she once felt the same way. Deep down Quinn knew Puck cared, but she wasn't going to force a relationship.

Quinn laid her hand protectively over her belly. She could remember the first she felt her kick. It was a weird feeling at first, but now it has become strangely comforting. Quinn would play music for her baby when Puck was out of the house. She wanted to make sure her baby appreciated music and could one day join glee - maybe. Puck was excited to feel his daughter kick for the first time. Quinn smiles at the memory. Never before had she seen a smile like that from Puck. His entire face lit up and he couldn't stop smiling.

Puck loved talking to the baby, but keeps it a secret. Whenever she would fall asleep Puck would place both hands on her belly and tell their little girl about his day. Quinn knew that Puck would be embarrassed if she knew, so Quinn kept quiet and listened. Puck was changing from a cocky asshole to an amazing father. It was becoming difficult for Quinn to decide about the baby.

Finally Puck entered the choir room. He quickly went over to he piano. Quinn assumed he was going to sing to Santana; another ploy to become bother. gave Puck a supportive smile before he pulled up a seat next to Quinn. "How can you support this?" Quinn asked.

patted her shoulder. "It's not what you think Quinn."

Puck sat down at the piano and his eyes locked with Quinn's. Every sat starting, wondering what Puck was about to do. "I - uh - well -"

It was the first time any of them had seen Puck nervous and without a clever word. "Let's just say I am doing something I should have done a long time ago." Quinn never knew Puck could play piano, he usually kept to playing the guitar. As the open chords of the song began to play - Quinn knew.

_"Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

_ Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sending all my love along the wire"_

Mercedes put both of her hands on Quinn's shoulder, almost as if she was confirming what Quinn already knew. "I think this was the moment you have been waiting for."

_"They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_

_ Right down the line it's been you and me _

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be "_

Quinn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly glanced over at Finn and to her surprise he gave her a smile. Was this how it was suppose to be? Could Puck really be the one? Quinn felt someone hold her hand in support. Brittany was always there for her. People often doubted Brittany, but Quinn never did. She was an amazing friend.

"Girl you stand by me I'm forever yours faithfully Circus life under the big top world We all need the clowns to make us laugh Through space and time"

Maybe there was hope for a life with Puck? Sure, things would be difficult but at least Quinn would have her baby. At the sound of his voice her little one began to move. Quinn gasped and placed a hand on her belly. She never really believed in signs, but maybe this was one? Puck was completely vulnerable for the first time. He wasn't relying on his good looks or charm, but just the lyrics of a song.

"Wondering where I am lost without you And being a part ain't easy on this love affair Two strangers learn to fall in love again I get the joy of rediscovering you"

Did Puck love her? Quinn wasn't even sure that Puck knew how to love. One night she heard him whisper "I love you" to their unborn daughter, but maybe it was meant for the both of them? Quinn let the tears fall free now, not even caring to hide them. Her friends held her close and listened to Puck declare his love for Quinn.

_"Oh girl you stand by me I'm forever yours faithfully _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh faithfully_

_ I'm still yours I'm forever yours Ever yours faithfully"_

The song ended and Quinn wished it hadn't. No one clapped or said a word - they all waited. Puck turned around and Quinn swore she saw watery eyes. She stood up and smiled a tearful smile. "Why this song?"

"You play it to our baby all the time." Quinn was surprised that he knew she had been playing music to their baby. He was always so damn clever. "Plus - it reminds me of you."

Quinn blinked back tears and laughed. "You really are an egghead."

"I'm not."

It wasn't going to be easy, but Quinn knew that it was meant to be.

All it took was a simple song.


End file.
